Secrets can Kill
by Child-4ever
Summary: Italy has finally snapped. After all that pressure of trying to save all the countries he decides to team up with Steve and kills everyone. Will they be able to get Italy back before everyone dies? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Secrets Can Kill-a HetaOni fanfic

Chapter 1

Today was like any other day at the World Meeting except one thing. Italy wasn't there. Most Countries didn't think about it much except for a select 11: Germany, Japan, America, Russia, China, Canada, England, France, Prussia, Spain, and Romano. These 11 thought it was very strange that Italy was not there so they excused themselves from the World meeting to discuss this problem.

"Alright bastards where the fuck is my brother?" asked Romano who was puffing with anger.

"Now now Roma no need to start insulting people" replied Spain by patting the Italians head which Romano swatted away.

"I don't care tomato bastard their all bastards anyway." And with that the fuming Italian sat down followed by the Spaniard.

"It is very strange for Italy to miss out on a meeting I'm worried what about you Germany-san?" the Japanese man looked at the blond German.

"Ja it is strange we should go look for him anyone has any idea where he might have gone I last talked to him a few days ago so I don't know."

"Ooh ooh I know! Before the meeting started Italy came up to me and told me about this spooky mansion and asked if I wanted to go along and I said sure and would ask the other Allies if they wanted to go as well but when I told him that he just smiled and said he would go on ahead and gave me directions to the place!"

The American grinned resulting in being hit on the back of the head by England.

"You git! Why didn't you tell us earlier now he's at that mansion waiting for us? Well let's go we should go in groups though that way we all don't hoard him at once and scare him who wants to be in group 1 and group 2?"

He asked the crowed and after a few minutes it was decided that the Allies would go as group 1 and after the left group 2 who were the Axis including Prussia would follow.

"Alright we leave now da?" The tall Russian asked the feminine looking Chinese.

"Yes aru, Japan I'll text you when your group can head out." Japan looked up from looking at the ground and nodded. The Allies waved and left a few minutes later.

'Oh Italy where are you?' was all Japan could think as he and the Axis watched the Allies head toward the mansion that Italy was supposed to be at.

~At the said mansion~

"All right everything is set up I wonder which group is going to come here first" Laughed the small Italian jumping into a giant chair on the fourth floor.

He had just set up everything from the arrangement to the puzzles in the entire house. Suddenly a giant shadow appeared next to the small Italian who was glowing with a creepy happiness.

"Ve~ you know the rules about this time loop correct? After everyone dies you can kill me after all this time, but I'll be the one killing them when they don't know it!"

Italy watched as the giant shadow nodded its head and then was petted on the head by said shadow which made Italy giggle with excitement.

The Italian pulling out three things, a red journal which resembled a bible very well, a small dagger with a bejeweled handle, and a piece of paper with a list of all the countries that were to enter the very mansion he was in.

"This is going to be very fun"


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets Can Kill-a HetaOni fanfic

Chapter 2

While waiting for the text message from China Japan decided to gather a couple of things in case something happened at the mansion. As he was finishing up his packing when his cell phone went off showing that little envelop with a text from China.

**To Japan From China Subject Mansion **

**Japan we see the mansion you can start heading over while we head inside to try and find Italy.**

**Sent 5:30 p.m.**

After reading the text message Japan went to Germany and informed him it was time to head toward the mansion. Within five minutes Japan, Germany, and Prussia were at the front of the World Meeting building about to head off. Just as they were about to start walking they heard a very pissed off Italian Screaming at them to hold on for a second.

"Here Sushi Bastard give this to Italy when you get the chance don't open it and read it yourself or I will have my mafia track you down and fill you with a hundred led bullets got that."

Japan nodded his head as the Italian twin bent down to catch his breath.

"Don't worry Romano-san I promise not to read this letter to your brother and I will give it to him when I get the chance."

After saying that Japan and the others headed toward the mansion.

~With the Allies~

"Hey guys haven't we walked past this sign before?"

"Da, I also agree with America we have been passing this sign for the last ten minutes and the mansion isn't getting any closer."

Suddenly everybody stopped and looked at the sign then at the mansion and back the sign. No one was really paying attention so they didn't notice that part. England walked up to the sign and tried to touch it but then jumped back shaking his hand like it was shocked.

"What the hell?!"

"What dude?"

"There's bloody magic here that's what you twat! No wonder we couldn't get any closer there's a force field here." England explained while shaking his hand.

"A force field?" asked Canada who was clinging to a small polar bear who kept asking who Canada was.

"Yes, now if I'm correct then once I counter the spell we should be able to continue on our path towards the mansion." England murmured a few words before smiling, "there, now we can pass through." With that he walked toward the mansion. Everyone soon followed.


End file.
